Palavras
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Palavras eram desnecessárias. Palavras foram proibidas. Agora palavras já não fazem sentido, pois ela não está mais aqui para ouví-las. ANGST - Morte de personagem - S.S. & O.C.
1. Outubro 1994

****

Outubro de 1994

**Ordem da Fênix**

**Mansão Black**

Snape chegou e não cumprimentou ninguém. Era normal, ninguém ligou. Ele seguiu para o laboratório de poções. Florence já estava lá.

- Boa noite, Florence.

- Oi. – disse ela, sorrindo por vê-lo bem.

Snape a observou antes de começar a trabalhar. Ela tinha os olhos verdes avermelhados.

- Andou chorando outra vez. – disse ele.

- Achei que não discutiríamos mais este assunto. – respondeu Florence, áspera.

- Achei que tínhamos um combinado. – retrucou ele.

- Eu não mando nos meus sentimos, Prof. Snape. – ela foi grossa.

Snape não disse mais nada.

* * *

Florence foi sua aluna em Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano como professor, último ano escolar dela. Snape tinha vinte anos na época, ela dezessete. Florence era linda, inteligente, sempre sentava na frente. Como não notá-la? A sonserina nunca recebeu tantos pontos quanto naquele ano, tendo ganhado a Taça das Casas com uma vantagem de 6.000 pontos à frente do segundo colocado, Corvinal. Havia boatos pelo castelo, boatos que diziam que o novo professor de poções estava de caso com uma aluna.

* * *

**Sala do diretor de Hogwarts 1980**

- Me chamou, Dumbledore? – disse Snape, entrando na sala, sentando em frente à mesa do diretor.

- Sim, Severus, e você deve imaginar o motivo.

- Creio que sim. Mas já posso lhe adiantar que não há nada entre a Srta. Dellacourt e eu.

- Aí e que você se engana, meu jovem. Pode não haver nada de concreto, mas há algo sim. – Dumbledore o analisou sobre os oclinhos meia-lua. – Há menos de um ano atrás você me procurou, me falou dos seus sentimentos em relação à Lily Evans... e agora eu vejo seus olhos brilharem ao verem Florence. – ele pausou. – Veja bem, Severus, eu não estou o recriminando. Apenas quero lembrá-lo sobre seu papel nesta guerra. Lembrá-lo do que o seu suposto amor fez à Lily.

Snape ficou em silêncio por um tempo e falou, por fim:

- Florence irá embora no final do ano letivo, eu continuarei neste castelo.

Dumbledore pode sentir o peso disfarçado naquelas palavras.

- Era só isso, Severus. Pode ir. – disse o diretor.

Snape levantou, indo até a porta, parando ali antes de sair, dizendo:

- Nunca amei Lily mais do que como uma amiga. Hoje eu sei disso. – e saiu.

* * *

**Nos laboratórios...**

- Prof. Snape? – Florence chamava. – Você está bem?

Snape acordava das lembranças, parecendo momentaneamente confuso.

- Sim. Estou bem. Os vapores das poções devem ter me tonteado. – disse ele, voltando a picar raízes.

- Certo. – concordara ela.

Mas Florence percebera a mentira. O conhecia bem demais para se deixar enganar. Ela voltou sua atenção para a bancada de poções novamente, se pondo a trabalhar.

E assim eram quase todas as noites. Nenhuma palavra sobre nada além de trabalho. Mas por mais que ele evitasse dizer aonde ia, Florence sabia o que ele passava. E Snape sabia que ela sabia, ele percebia os olhos inchados e a falta de atenção dela no dia seguinte. E isso o matava um pouco mais. E piorava suas dores. Enquanto crucius lhe feriam o corpo, a dor maior dele era saber que aquelas lembranças que mantinham sua mente fechada a esses ferimentos, causavam tristeza e lágrimas à mulher que ele amava.

* * *

Florence percebera os olhos negros em si. Sabia dizer até no que ele estava pensando. Mas não diria nada. Eles tinham um acordo mútuo de silêncio sobre esse assunto. Eles não sabiam sobre a vida pessoal um do outro. Nenhuma palavra sobre sentimentos, fossem estes o que fossem. Nada de proximidade. Este último item incluía qualquer tipo de toque. Tudo para manter o desempenho profissional deles. Ou assim dizia Snape. Florence não aceitava isso de bom grado. Mas era concordar ou não vê-lo mais e isso era algo com o qual ela não conseguiria viver. Ao menos ali, naquele laboratório, ela podia estar perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dele, ver que ele continuava vivo.

Algumas vezes jantavam juntos ali. Mas poucas palavras eram trocadas. Apenas olhares. Se olhavam por vários minutos, tornando o ambiente tenso. Nesses momentos, Florence sentia vontade de explodir, gritar que o amava e que não podia mais viver assim. Mas palavras eram proibidas. Assim, ela nada dizia. E quando aquele sentimento a sufocava, ela simplesmente saía dali, indo para o quarto que lhe fora cedido ali na Mansão Black, sem nenhuma palavra.

Quando ela se retirava, Snape sabia o motivo, ele mesmo sentia vontade de sair dali, ir para onde ele não poderia vê-la. Mas Florence sempre saía primeiro. Os anos de espião o tornaram mais duro na queda. Por fora a máscara do controle, por dentro a saudade e o amor reprimido os feria.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** fic que surgiu do nada e reflete um mau momento que estou passando.

Salvem meu dia, deixem:

**REVIEWS**


	2. Lembranças

****

Lembranças

**Janeiro 1984**

**Sábado**

**20hs**

Hogsmead estava completamente pintada de branco. Florence olhava pela grande janela da sala da confortável casa que recém adquirira. Ela esperava ver alguém. Depois de quatro anos sem vê-lo, seu coração se acelerava por saber estar tão perto.

Dumbledore sabia que ela se mudara para o vilarejo, bastava saber se o velho diretor diria à Snape.

- Duvido muito. Ele era contra nosso relacionamento. – murmurou ela.

Florence decidiu dar uma volta pelo povoado, ficar em casa assistindo filmes românticos e comendo doces não a levaria à lugar algum. Pegou um casaco e saiu. Ela morava a duas quadras do centro de Hogsmead. Rapidamente chegou ao Três Vassouras, que estava quase lotado naquela noite de sábado.

Florence sentou, pediu um vinho branco, camarões e observou o lugar. Nenhum rosto conhecido. O pedido logo chegou.

A porta se abriu e por esta entrou quem ela mais queria ver:

- Prof. Snape. – murmurou, sorrindo, sentindo o rubor intensificar o rosa que o vinho dera às suas bochechas.

* * *

Snape correu os olhos pelo salão e a viu.

"_Florence Dellacourt. Mais linda do que nunca."_

Florence sorriu e ele tomou aquilo como um convite para se juntar a ela.

- Boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt. O que a traz de volta à Hogsmead?

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape. Eu terminei minha faculdade e meu mestrado e decidi me mudar para o povoado. Se não tiver companhia, sente-se comigo. Não quero estragar sua noite...

- Você acaba de salvá-la. – comentou Snape, a voz suave, sentando ao lado dela.

Conversaram muito, trocaram olhares, elogios e toques ocasionais de mãos.

Snape a acompanhou de volta até em casa.

* * *

**Às portas da casa dela...**

- Agora você já sabe onde eu moro. Sinta-se convidado a aparecer quando quiser. - disse Florence.

- Posse me convidar para um chá, amanhã à tarde?

- Claro! – ela sorriu.

- Então, até amanhã, Srta. Dellacourt. – disse Snape, o mesmo tom suave de antes, a voz que acariciava os sentidos dela.

- Florence. Me chame de Florence. – pediu ela.

- Visto que não sou mais seu professor, não vejo porque não. E você me chame de Severus.

O sorriso dela aumentou, assim como o brilho nos lhos verdes.

- Certo. Severus. – ela testou o nome dele nos lábios. – Até amanhã, às cinco.

- Amanhã às cinco. – confirmou ele.

Florence entrou em casa e observou pela janela Snape se afastar pela rua coberta de neve. Seu coração batia descontrolado.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Snape apareceu lá na hora combinada. E o dia foi incrível. Terminando com um momento especial quando ele disse que iria embora, as onze da noite.

Eles caminhavam pelo pátio da casa dela, até o portão.

- Quando retornam as aulas? – perguntou Florence.

- Dentro de uma semana.

- E o que você fará nestes últimos dias de folga dos cabeças-ocas?

- Estive pensando em fazer visitas diárias à Hogsmead. – disse Snape.

- Alguma velha amiga moradora do povoado?

- Não. Algo mais do que amizade, eu espero. – murmurou ele.

Florence o encarou, sorrindo.

Snape levou uma mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-a, puxando-a levemente pela nuca em direção ao seu rosto, tocando os lábios rosados dela nos seus, sentindo-a suspirar. Pediu passagem com a língua, a qual ela permitiu. Snape a envolveu pela cintura, colando os corpos, aprofundando o beijo.

Florence envolveu o pescoço dele, mergulhando as mãos nos fios de cabelos negros, como ela sempre sonhara.

Os lábios se separaram, mas não os corpos.

- Há quatro anos eu quero fazer isso. – murmurou Snape.

- Eu pensei em você todo esse tempo... – admitiu ela. – Podia parecer uma simples paixonite pelo professor, mas não... Desde o primeiro dia em que eu te vi, quando eu estava no primeiro ano e você no terceiro, você chamou minha atenção...

- Eu me lembro de você. Lembro da sua seleção. – disse Snape. – Você veio e sentou na minha frente na mesa da sonserina.

Eles se beijaram novamente.

- Eu não quero que você perca seu emprego por minha culpa... – murmurou Florence.

- Por que diz isso? – estranhou Snape.

- Porque Dumbledore nunca gostou de mim.

- Não é que ele não goste de você. – disse ele. – Ele tem motivos para não querer que eu me envolva com você. Pela sua segurança.

- Tem a ver com a guerra, não é? – Florence o fitou, preocupada.

- Sim. Você corre riscos estando comigo.

- Eu não me importo. Eu esperei demais para estar com você.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

- Mas a guerra está em uma trégua, não é? – pontuou Florence.

- Temporariamente, sim.

- Me deixe ficar com você até que ela volte.

- Mesmo que eu dissesse não, eu não conseguiria me afastar. – admitiu Snape. – Eu sei onde você mora, eu não conseguiria não vir vê-la.

E ele a beijou, com mais paixão.

- Fique aqui. – pediu Florence.

- Tem certeza?

- Se a guerra estourar amanhã, eu não quero saber que desperdicei com doces um tempo precioso que poderia ter passado nos seus braços... – ela murmurou.

E os dois voltaram para dentro de casa, direto para o quarto dela.

Snape explorava o corpo curvilíneo dela com paixão, desejo, uma violência necessária, marcando a pele branca em algumas partes. Ouvindo seu nome ser gemido. E quando ele se enfiou entre as pernas dela e a fez sua, ele soube que poderia fazer amor com esta mulher todos os dias de sua vida sem jamais desejar outra em sua cama. O sexo dela envolvia seu membro perfeitamente, como que apertando-o e sugando-o para dentro dela, estremecendo ao chegar no clímax com seu nome saindo dos lábios avermelhados.

E assim foram todos os dias daquela semana. E assim foram meses. Cinco meses para ser mais exata.

* * *

Snape apresentou Florence para a mãe e as duas se tornaram amiga. Florence não havia conhecido os pais e Eileen era uma mãezona que a recebeu com todo carinho.

Três maravilhosos anos se passaram.

Mas o romance deles tinha tempo previsto para acabar.

E sempre que algum ataque a trouxas era noticiado no Profeta Diário, Florence sentia o medo tomar sue corpo.

* * *

Medo que se intensificou em julho de 1987, quando Florence descobriu não estar mais sozinha no mundo. Ela estava grávida. Havia se descuidado com a poção contraceptiva.

"_Como contar a Severus? Ele me disse que não queria filhos... ele detesta crianças."_

Por ação do destino, naquela semana eles haviam discutido.

Depois de muito chorar e pensar, Florence tomou uma decisão drástica, a única que lhe pareceu sensata: inventou uma convenção na França, aproveitando que haviam brigado, e não voltou para a Inglaterra por três anos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** essa fic está completa e tem sete capítulos. Cuidem com as datas porque há muuitos pulos!

Beijus para **Yasmin Potter** e **Alice's Doll**.

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Janeiro 1990

****

Janeiro 1990

Eileen recebeu uma carta que trazia notícias há muito esperadas.

"_Querida Eileen,_

_Eu sei que você deve estar furiosa comigo por eu ter sumido, mas eu tive um motivo muito forte para fazer o que eu fiz._

_Eu tive um filho. Eu descobri que estava grávida naquela mesma semana que eu e Severus brigamos. Eu sei que ele nunca quis ter filhos, mas eu me descuidei na poção contraceptiva. Hoje eu agradeço por isso. Minha vida tem um sentido agora com meu filho._

_Eu estou voltando para a Inglaterra dentro de dois dias e eu acho que você gostaria de conhecer seu neto._

_Peço desculpas por ter sumido, mas eu precisava proteger meu Christopher._

_Saudades,_

_Florence Dellacourt."_

- Por Merlin... – Eileen murmurou.

Junto com a carta havia uma foto bruxa de Florence com um menino lindo de dois anos, com cabelos negros, curtos e lisos, os mesmo olhos verdes da mãe.

- Meu neto... – ela não segurou a emoção e chorou. – Florence está certa, Severus não pode saber sobre essa criança. Ele já tem preocupações demais.

Ela respondeu a carta de Florence, confirmando que os esperava dentro de dois dias.

* * *

**Dois dias depois.**

**19hs**

A qualquer momento Florence e o filho apareceriam na lareira. Eileen estava muito ansiosa.

Quando as chamas da lareira esverdearam, Eileen correu para a sala.

Florence estava ali, o filho no colo.

- Oi, Eileen. – sorriu Florence.

- Oi, minha querida. – ela se aproximou. – Me deixe ver este anjo de perto.

E Christopher passou para os braços da avó.

- Oi, vovó. – disse o pequeno.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – perguntou Eileen.

- Sim, você é a mamãe do meu papai.

Eileen olhou para Florence, estranhando que o pequeno soubesse sobre Snape.

- Eu contei ao Chris porque Severus não sabe sobre ele. – disse Florence.

- Mas depois da guerra o papai vai saber de tudo e vamos ficar juntos. – disse Christopher.

* * *

Eileen fazia todas as vontades do neto.

- Este é meu pai, né, vovó? – perguntou o pequeno, apontando para uma foto recente de Snape.

- Sim, querido. Vocês tem o mesmo cabelo.

O menino ficou olhando a foto mais um tempo, pensativo, depois voltou a brincar.

* * *

Florence estava no quarto que era de Snape ali na casa de Eileen. O cheiro dele ainda estava ali. Na roupa de cama, na toalha que estava no banheiro. Provavelmente ele estivera em casa recentemente.

Era perigoso estar de volta. Mas não podia continuar a criar Christopher longe de Eileen, não era justo nem com o pequeno nem com a avó dele.

* * *

No dia seguinte à sua chegada, Florence deixou Christopher com Eileen e foi à Hogsmead ver como estava a casa que tinha lá. Tinha planos de vender aquela casa e comprar outra, longe dali, em algum lugar que Snape não a encontrasse. Ele tinha a chave da casa de Hogsmead. Ela rezava que ele não estivesse lá quando ela chegasse.

Aparatou em frente à casa. Entrou pelo portão. O pátio estava impecável. Entrou em casa. Tudo estava limpo e organizado. Como se ela nunca tivesse partido. Foi à cozinha. Tinha comida nos armários e pratos recém lavados sobre a pia. Voltou à sala e deu de cara com a explicação: Snape estava de roupão, parado, encarando-a.

- Então, você voltou. – disse ele, seco.

- Aparentemente. – Florence tentou controlar o coração, em vão. – Você está morando aqui?

- Somente nos finais de semana. Mas agora que você está de volta, eu estou de saída, ela é toda sua.

- Eu vou vendê-la. Estaria interessado em comprá-la?

- Eu compro. – ele confirmou, os braços mantendo-se cruzados na frente do corpo.

- Bom, então... eu vou juntar minhas coisas que ainda estão por aqui. Com licença. – e ela subiu as escadas.

Snape continuou na sala, olhando-a subir e ir até o quarto. Florence estava muito mais linda do que ele lembrava. Seus sentimentos por ela eram os mesmos. Subiu atrás dela. Florence arrumava as coisas dela sobre a cama do quarto.

- Obrigada por ter mantido tudo em ordem enquanto eu estive fora. – ela agradeceu.

- Sem problemas.

- Você terá um desconto no peço da casa, pode ter certeza.

- Não é necessário. Cuidei da casa porque eu quis.

- Não, mesmo assim... você teve gastos. – ela se virou para pegar algo no armário quando o percebeu a menos de um passo de distância.

Se encararam, as respirações se alterando.

Florence deu um passo em direção a ele e foi envolvida pela cintura, tendo os lábios cobertos pelos dele, com saudade, com amor, fazendo-a derreter.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas não pode, o corpo dele exercia uma força irresistível, sua mente se enchera de lembranças de como era tê-lo dentro de si. E Florence foi atirada na cama, sendo atacada pelo corpo dele, nu sob aquele roupão. Cada pedaço de roupa dela foi retirada, com beijos sendo depositados na pele que era exposta.

Snape a fez gritar e gemer seu nome. Ele a possuiu até que Florence lhe implorasse perdida de prazer, mas ele não parou, não até se satisfazer dela, do corpo dela, do gosto da pele dela. Não parou até tê-la entorpecida de prazer sob ele. Com o resultado do seu prazer escorrendo pelas pernas dela. Aquela era a visão que o satisfazia e ele não a tinha há três anos. Três anos sem conseguir uma noite de sexo que o satisfizesse plenamente, mas agora ele estava satisfeito e ainda tinha desejo por ela, ele a queria mais. Desceu beijos pelo corpo trêmulo e suado dela, seu membro rígido novamente.

- Três anos é muito tempo, Florence... – ele murmurou, rouco.

- Não, Severus... – ela arfou.

Mas uma olhada nos olhos verdes e ele pode ver o desejo e a entrega no belo rosto exausto de prazer dela. Ele se pôs sobre ela, enfiando-se por completo nela. Florence gemeu alto, gozando logo na terceira investida dele. Sabia que estava sendo punida e sabia que, provavelmente, não o teria por muito tempo.

Amanheceu rápido demais na opinião dos dois amantes que adormeceram enrolados na cama.

* * *

Depois daquela noite, nenhuma outra aconteceu entre os dois.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** eu pensei em transformar essa fic em um final feliz, mas não posso, ela já está escrita e é minha primeira angst com morte de personagem, então... choremos juntas quando o final chegar.

Beijos para **Yasmin Potter** e **Alice's Doll**.

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Entre 1990 e 1993

**Entre 1990 e 1993**

Em 1991 a guerra deu sinais de recomeçar.

Em 1993, Florence teve que abrigar Sirius Black por duas semanas na nova casa que ela agora morava, num povoado bruxo próximo à Hogsmead, WitzVilla.

Florence apresentou Christopher a Sirius e eles se tornaram amigos. Black prometera guardar segredo a adorara o menino.

Christopher agora estava com cinco anos, os cabelos negros, lisos e compridos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** eu sei, isto aqui nem chega a ser um capítulo, mas eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas entre os anos.

**REVIEWS**


	5. Julho 1994

**Julho 1994**

Albus Dumbledore decidiu reativar a Ordem da Fênix e apareceu na casa de Florence com dois pedidos:

- Sirius, eu queria saber se poderíamos usar a Mansão Black como sede da Ordem. – disse o diretor.

- Mas é claro, Dumbledore! Fico feliz em finalmente poder fazer algo! – exclamou Sirius.

- E Florence, eu quero que você se torne responsável pelas poções da Ordem. – continuou Dumbledore.

- Mas você tem um Mestre de Poções suficientemente capaz para essa função. – retrucou Florence.

- Mas ele não tem como dar conta de tudo sozinho. Peço que aceite meu convite, querida.

- Ok, Dumbledore. Eu aceito. – disse ela, sem saber ao certo se estava fazendo o certo.

* * *

**Agosto 1994**

**Mansão Black**

**Laboratório de Poções**

A primeira noite deles trabalhando juntos foi estranha.

Snape estava diferente, distante. As primeiras palavras dele a feriram, mas Florence concordara que era melhor assim.

- A guerra estourou. Espero que lembre-se do nosso acordo. – disse Snape.

- Sim, eu me lembro.

* * *

Subiram para jantar com os outros membros da Ordem.

Florence voltou para o laboratório antes de Snape.

Quando ele entrou no laboratório ela percebeu que ele estava prestes a explodir.

- Por que nunca me contou que abrigou Sirius Black em sua casa? – rosnou ele, olhando-a fixamente.

- Porque faz parte do nosso acordo, lembra: nenhuma palavra sobre vida pessoal. – Florence respondeu, calma.

- Então, Sirius Black faz parte da sua vida pessoal?

Florence o encarou. Ele estava com ciúmes?

- E o que isso interessa pra você? Rosmerta faz parte da sua vida pessoal e eu não lhe faço perguntas ou lhe peço explicações. – disse ela, estúpida.

Se encararam por um tempo.

Snape voltou a trabalhar na bancada, sem olhá-la outra vez.

Florence saiu dali.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Snape encontrou Sirius Black sozinho numa sala da mansão. Ele entrou e bateu a porta. Sirius o olhou, debochado.

- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo ainda levaria pra você vir falar comigo.

- Que bom que você já está à par do assunto. – rosnou Snape. – Fique longe dela.

- Por que? Isso é papel seu.

- Você está avisado, pulguento. Se tentar alguma coisa...

- Eu já tentei, ranhoso. – interrompeu Sirius. – Já tentei e não consegui. Sabe por quê? Porque, por algum motivo que eu desconheço, Florence ama você. E por essa cena ridícula de ciúmes, vejo que ela é retribuída. Por que não deixa de ser idiota por um minuto e casa com ela?

- Não posso me arriscar a expô-la ou perdê-la.

- Você está se arriscando a perder muito mais do que apenas Florence, Snape. – falou Sirius, sério, saindo da sala.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Maio 1995

****

Maio 1995

Florence sabia que algo acontecera. Não havia ninguém da Ordem ali na Mansão. Apenas ela, Sirius e Bicuço.

Já passavam das 4 da madrugada. Era a final do Torneio Tribruxo, ou melhor, havia sido, ontem. E ela estava apreensiva. Snape ainda não retornara. Ninguém retornara com qualquer notícia que fosse.

"_Ele provavelmente já está dormindo seguro em Hogwarts e eu estou aqui me preocupando... Se duvidar ele deve estar com aquela vaca da Rosmerta."_

Florence desceu as escadas, indo à cozinha tomar água. Mas a porta daquele que era o quarto de Snape estava aberta. Ela estranhou.

"_Sirius não teria coragem de pôr bosta de hipogrifo no quarto de Severus como ele ameaçara..."_

Ela entrou no quarto.

- Severus! – exclamou, correndo até a cama.

Snape estava deitado de roupa, capa e sapatos. Desmaiado. Sangue escorria pelo canto da boca.

- Por Merlin! – Florence sentiu o desespero lhe tomar conta.

O tocou, vendo como ele estava frio. Ela foi ao banheiro, encheu a banheira com água quente e voltou ao quarto, despindo Snape, deixando-o apenas com a cueca.

- Não morra, Severus, por favor... não morra. – murmurava.

Não tinha forças para carregá-lo até o banheiro e esquecera a varinha no quarto, deu graças à Merlin por terem varinhas de núcleos gêmeos e pegou a varinha dele, que funcionou perfeitamente nas mãos dela. Florence levitou Snape até a banheira.

Se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira e com uma esponja macia tratou de limpar os ferimentos que ele tinha no peito e braços, não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto. Florence deitou a cabeça na beirada banheira, chorando.

Snape acordou, percebendo que estava no banheiro e que Florence estava ao seu lado, aos prantos.

- Se você está assim apenas por causa de uns ferimentos, imagina o dia que eu morrer. – murmurou ele.

Ela ergueu o rosto, vendo os olhos negros abertos a encarando, sérios. Ela sorriu e não ligou para o olhar de advertência que ele sustentava, se atirou sobre ele, beijando-o incontáveis vezes pelo rosto e lábios.

Snape a fez parar.

- Nós temos um acordo. – murmurou ele.

- Foda-se o acordo! – Florence quase gritou. – Eu fiquei tão desesperada... você precisava de ajuda.

- Se eu precisasse de ajuda eu teria ido até Pomfrey. – ele mantinha o tom seco, rude.

Florence sentiu-se apunhalada no peito. Fechou os olhos.

- Seu grande idiota... eu nem sei porquê eu ainda me importo. – ela murmurou, levantando do chão, a frente da camisola encharcada assim como as mangas e partes do robe de algodão.

Florence saiu do quarto, indo à cozinha. Precisava de um chá, qualquer coisa que a acalmasse. Nem mesmo pensar em seu filho adiantaria. Christopher era por demais parecido com o pai para que isso a fizesse sentir menos raiva de Snape naquele momento.

O chá não a acalmou. Precisava distrair a cabeça. Foi para o laboratório de poções. Trabalharia até não se suportar mais em pé.

* * *

Snape manteve-se imerso na água quente. A imagem do desespero de Florence em sua mente. Assim como o lampejo de ódio que ele viu cruzar os olhos verdes dela antes que ela saísse dali.

Ele queria se bater, ele merecia apanhar.

Por que diabos viera para a Ordem quando devia ter ido procurar Pomfrey? A resposta era óbvia e estava furiosa com ele naquele momento. Era de Florence que ele precisava. Era ela quem o mantinha são nas sessões de tortura. Era a visão dela todos os dias que o curava das dores. Então por que fora tão cretino ao vê-la desesperada ao lado da banheira? Simples e obviamente porque ele não se sentia merecedor dela.

"_Florence acabaria com o mesmo destino de Lily..."_

E Snape jamais se perdoaria por ser o assassino dela.

Sentia-se melhor agora, fisicamente. Precisava apenas distrair a cabeça. Saiu da banheira, ligou o chuveiro, tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu para o laboratório.

* * *

Florence sabia que havia cortado as raízes de forma errada. Ela sabia que se colocasse pedaços disformes e daquele tamanho no caldeirão, este explodiria e ela sairia muito machucada. Não queria morrer, tinha um filho para criar, e aquela explosão jamais a mataria, mas ela queria se machucar, se ferir.

"_É o que eu mereço por ser uma grande idiota."_

Florence fechou os olhos, encheu as mãos de raízes e foi colocá-las todas ao mesmo tempo no caldeirão de poção que já sibilava.

Mas mãos fortes a impediram.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – rosnou Snape, furioso, fazendo-a soltar as raízes e virando-a para si, segurando-a pelos pulsos. – Você queria se matar? – ele estava muito bravo.

- Não, eu apenas queria me ferir, para ver se eu aprendo e deixo de ser a idiota que eu sou! – ela sibilou, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Florence, nós temos um acordo!

- Foda-se você e o seu maldito acordo! – Florence soltou seus braços das mãos dele, se afastando, lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. – Chega, não dá mais pra eu continuar. Eu não posso mais, eu não agüento mais. – e ela saiu do laboratório.

Snape esperou que ela voltasse, mas Florence não reapareceu ali. Ele foi atrás dela.

Encontrou-a no quarto dela, fazendo as malas.

- Vai à algum lugar? – ele questionou escorando-se na porta.

- Sai daqui. – ela pediu, chorando. – Por favor, saia.

Ele não pode sair. Ele entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

- Por que vai ir embora? – ele perguntou, baixo.

- Porque eu não posso mais... não consigo mas não me importar com você. – Florence mantinha os olhos baixos, as lágrimas descendo enquanto fazia as malas. – Eu vou embora, vou cuidar da minha vida e você nunca mais vai ouvir falar de mim.

Snape se aproximou, parando as mãos dela com as suas. Florence o olhou, sentimentos extremos misturados nos olhos verdes.

- Eu não posso deixar você ir. A Ordem precisa de você.

- Ah, claro. A Ordem precisa de mim. – ela sorriu, irônica. – Pois eu não me importo. Tenho coisas mais importantes na minha vida do que a Ordem.

- Eu não quero que você vá.

Florence o olhou.

- Eu não posso ficar... não mais. Vou acabar morrendo de tristeza e desespero se continuar perto de você sem poder... – ela se aproximou dele, os lábios a centímetros. - ... te tocar. – ela sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos dele.

- Flor... – ele murmurou. – Nós temos...

- Se você falar no maldito acordo agora, eu juro, eu vou te bater. – ela o olhou muito séria.

Snape riu e a envolveu pela cintura, tomando os lábios dela nos seus, possessivo. Ele a fez deitar na cama, suavemente, sobre as roupas que ela cuidadosamente dobrara para pôr na mala. Em um movimento da varinha dele, ambos estavam nus. Snape desceu beijos e mordidas pelo corpo dela, torturando-a, deliciosamente.

"_Severus..."_ – Florence gemia, sentindo-o se aproximar de seu centro.

Mas ele voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, um polegar acariciando o seio, a boca indo excitar o outro.

Florence arqueou na cama, abrindo as pernas em reflexo, tentando tocar seus sexos. Ele percebeu a necessidade no corpo da mulher e levou uma mão à entrada dela, dois dedos a acariciando, penetrando-a devagar, torturando-a mais.

Florence tremia levemente de prazer, a pele doce suada, as pernas tentando fazê-lo penetrá-la.

- Severus... mete em mim, agora! – ela arfou.

- Não... eu não tenho pressa... – ele tinha saudade do corpo dela, saudade do cheiro da pele dela, o cheiro inebriante que ficava na própria pele após fazer amor com ela. – Esperei tempo demais para tê-la novamente...

- Esperou porque quis... seu grande imbecil... – ela gemia.

Ele a encarou, um sorriso safado no rosto e desceu beijos pelo abdômen dela, chegando ao centro dela. Florence arfou em desejo. Sabia o que ele ia fazer, ela queria que ele fizesse. E ela quase gritou quando a língua dele acariciou sua entrada, os dedos dele a abrindo mais, a língua habilidosa a penetrando. E Florence sentiu a onda de orgasmo tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela gemeu alto, sentindo-se amolecer, mal registrando os beijos que Snape dava em seu corpo, em direção ao seu rosto. Ele se pôs entre suas pernas, enquanto ela ainda tremia de prazer, e a penetrou completamente de uma única vez.

Ela gritou, sendo levada por outro orgasmo ao senti-lo todo dentro de si, penetrando-a, fazendo seu corpo amolecer. Ela era dele, sempre fora e sempre seria.

Snape a tomou os lábios, iniciando movimentos lentos e profundos. As unhas dela cravadas em suas costas, as pernas envoltas em sua cintura.

Florence gemia em meio aos beijos ininterruptos.

Os movimentos dele se tornavam mais violentos, a razão ia o abandonando. Ela arqueou e ele se enfiou com força dentro dela, sentindo-a apertá-lo, sugá-lo para dentro de si. Ele gemeu, rouco.

- Oh, Severus... – Florence estava perdida nos braços dele, o peso do corpo masculino se movendo sobre si a excitando mais, o toque das peles suadas e quentes. – Mais rápido... – ela precisava sentir a força dele. – Mais fundo... mete.

E ela sentiu o prazer tomar conta de seu corpo, como fogo. O coração batia alto em seus ouvidos, enquanto seu corpo se entregava a mais uma onde se orgasmo. As unhas feriram a pele das costas dele.

Snape retribuiu o toque violento mordendo-a no pescoço, enfiando-se mais dentro dela, aumentando a velocidade das investidas.

Florence gritou, uma onda de prazer junto com outra, ela estava perdendo os sentidos, nada além do corpo dele importava ou existia.

Snape sentiu que não agüentaria mais, ele se moveu mais rápido e o aperto dela se tornou insuportavelmente prazeroso. Ele gozou dentro dela, gemendo rouco em seu ouvido.

Eles não se moveram ou falaram por um tempo, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. A respiração quente dele no pescoço dela e o peso sobre seu corpo a fazendo ter a certeza de que não fora um sonho.

Snape se moveu para o lado e deitou na cama, envolvendo-a nos braços, os olhos negros se encontrando com os verdes brilhantes dela. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Ele acariciou os cachos suados dela e Florence adormeceu em seu peito.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** próximo capítulo será o último.

Bjinhu para **Yasmin Potter** (pare de bobagem, você sabe muito bem que a Flor não ficaria com o Sirius!).

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Ataque à Rua da Fiação

**Ataque à Rua da Fiação**

**Natal **

**Dezembro 1995**

Snape sabia que Florence não estava bem, ela estava com problemas de saúde e Eileen estava cuidando dela.

Era noite de natal e sua mãe havia o convidado pra jantar com elas.

Quando saiu da lareira da biblioteca da casa na Rua da Fiação, Snape ouviu vozes na sala e foi até lá. Florence e Eileen terminavam de arrumar uma bonita mesa posta apenas para duas pessoas.

- Boa noite. – disse ele, entrando na sala.

- Oi, meu filho! – disse Eileen sorrindo e abraçando o filho.

- Oi, Severus. – cumprimentou Florence indo abraçá-lo também, antes de seguir pro andar de cima, devagar.

Snape a observou. Florence parecia doente, estava muito abatida, pálida. Ele a viu entrar no quarto no andar superior, quarto que era seu ali.

- Vamos, Sev, me ajude a terminar de arrumar a mesa. - pediu Eileen, percebendo que o filho observava Florence.

* * *

Snape e a mãe sentaram.

- Florence não vai descer para jantar conosco? – perguntou ele.

- Não, meu filho. – suspirou Eileen. – Ela está muito fraca, é melhor que fique deitada, como recomendou Pomfrey.

- Mas o que ela tem?

Eileen hesitou antes de responder:

- Uma doença um tanto desconhecida... não sei explicar ao certo. Nem Poppy sabe. Deve ser uma daquelas doenças trouxas que quando a gente pega pode ser fatal.

Snape percebera a hesitação da mãe assim como a tremida que voz dela dera.

- Você está me mentindo. – disse ele.

- Sim, eu estou. – retrucou Eileen, brava. - Eu não quero que você saiba o que Florence tem, pois não há nada que possamos fazer.

Snape abriu a boca pra dizer algo mas Eileen o impediu:

- Chega, Severus. Vamos jantar tranquilamente e depois eu levarei algo pra Flor comer.

E eles jantaram praticamente em silêncio.

Snape se sentiu vigiado, mas deixou esse sentimento de lado pois ninguém além dele, Eileen e Florence estava ali. Ou assim ele pensava.

Snape não percebeu o par de olhinhos verdes que o observava escondido no peitoral do corredor superior.

* * *

**Fevereiro 1996**

**Noite**

Snape aparatara para a Rua da Fiação. Ele ficara sabendo há poucos minutos que iriam atacar a rua trouxa em que sua mãe morava. Quando ele chegou, o ataque já havia começado. Correu para a casa, que já estava em chamas, e entrou minutos antes de uma parte do telhado desabar. Ouviu vozes no andar de cima e correu para as escadas, parando logo na metade ao dar de cara com um menino parado no corredor do andar de cima, o encarando.

O menino sorriu pra ele, triste:

- Elas estão no quarto. Mamãe não está bem... – murmurou a criança. – Ela não pode aparatar nem a vovó...

E Snape seguiu o garoto até onde Florence e Eileen estavam.

- Severus! – exclamou Eileen, que estava desesperada. – Temos que aparatar! Florence está perdendo muito sangue! Eu tenho medo que algo aconteça com ela e com o bebê! Eu não consigo levar os dois comigo!

Snape mal registrara as palavras da mãe. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos na figura pálida e imóvel sobre a cama cujos lençóis estavam cheios de sangue, voltando os olhos pelo abdômen proeminente dela.

- Mamãe... – murmurou o menino ao lado da cama.

Snape olhou para a criança, percebendo no pequeno aqueles olhos verdes que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, os olhos de Florence.

- Vamos aparatar, Severus! – gritou Eileen. – Agora!

E Snape pegou Florence no colo.

- Segurem-se em mim. – pediu ele.

E aparataram para Hogsmead.

* * *

**Na casa de Snape**

Ele correu com Florence para o quarto, depositando-a sobre a cama.

- Vou ir à Hogwarts, preciso trazer Pomfrey. – disse Snape

- Vá meu filho, eu fico com ela aqui. – disse Eileen, chorando.

Snape olhou mais uma vez para Christopher e correu para a lareira, indo via Floo para o castelo.

Ele voltou em cinco minutos, com a medibruxa.

Pomfrey deu à Florence diversas poções para que ela acordasse e não sentisse dor.

Logo Florence acordou, e a primeira pessoa que seus olhos encontraram foi Eileen.

- Onde eu estou? – murmurou Florence, antes de reconhecer o lugar e um temor cruzar seus olhos. – Não! Ele não pode saber... ele vai me odiar.

- Eu jamais poderia te odiar, Flor! – disse Snape, se ajoelhando ao lado da cama, pegando nas mãos dela. – Eu amo você!

- Não me odeie, por favor... – Florence murmurava, não conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

- Severus, saia! – disse Pomfrey, séria. – Eu preciso fazer o parto agora.

- Mas ele esta muito fraca! – exclamou Snape.

- Se eu não fizer nada ela e o bebê morrerão! – gritou Pomfrey. – Saia, agora! Eu tenho que salvar o bebê, foi o que Florence me pediu!

- O que? Como? – ele não entendera.

- Florence sabia que era uma gravidez de risco, meu filho. – explicou Eileen, fungando. – Ela quis levá-la adiante mesmo com os avisos de Poppy.

- Florence sabia que ela poderia morrer no parto, ela me pediu pra salvar Elizabeth. – terminou Pomfrey. - Agora, saia!

- Florence vai...? – Snape gaguejou. – Não! Pomfrey você tem que fazer algo!

- Eu farei o que eu puder, Severus! Saia daqui! – gritou a medibruxa. – Leve Chris com você!

- Vá Chris, querido. – pediu Eileen.

E os dois saíram para o corredor. Ambos em silêncio. O menino voltou a chorar.

- Minha mamãe vai morrer... o que será de minha irmãzinha e de mim?

Snape não sabia o que fazer. Fez cálculos rápidos na cabeça, mas que nem precisavam ser feitos. Estava explicado o sumiço de Florence, o motivo que a levou a ir para a França e não voltar por três anos.

- Por que Flor não me disse nada? – murmurou Snape, perdido nas semelhanças entre ele e o menino.

- Mamãe disse que teve medo. – murmurou Chris. – Medo de que você não me quisesse.

- Mas como eu poderia não te querer? – disse Snape, se aproximando do menino.

- Por causa da guerra. Você também não ficou sabendo da vinda de Liz por causa da guerra... – o menino soluçava. – E mamãe também falou sobre um acordo...

O acordo. Snape gelou. O combinado de um não saber nada sobre a vida do outro. O maldito acordo de palavra. Ele queria se bater, mais uma vez.

- Como eu fui um idiota! – exclamou Snape, abraçando a criança que chorava.

E um choro alto de bebê cortou o ar. Ele e Christopher entraram no quarto vendo a pequena Elizabeth sendo passada para os braços de Eileen que chorava. Florence estava imóvel na cama.

Snape sentiu o coração parar e se aproximou.

- Pomfrey, como ela está? – perguntou ele, a voz saindo fraca.

- Mal, Severus. Ela perdeu muito sangue. – disse a medibruxa.

- Ela vai se recuperar, não vai? – perguntou ele, com medo.

- Não. Ela não tem mais do que alguns minutos... – terminou Pomfrey.

Snape se sentiu fraquejar e caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama, olhando fixamente para Florence.

Florence acordou, mal abrindo os olhos.

- Chris... Christopher... – ela sussurrou.

- Aqui, mamãe. – o menino chorava e sentou na cama ao lado dela.

- Meu lindo... você viu sua irmã? Promete pra mamãe que vai cuidar dela? Que você nunca vai culpá-la, nunca vai brigar com ela por eu ter... – Florence ofegou, buscando forças para continuar falando. – Porque eu daria minha vida por você, assim como estou dando por ela. Promete pra mim?

- Eu prometo, mamãe. – murmurou Christopher, deitando sobre o peito da mãe.

- Severus... – murmurou Florence, olhando para ele. – Me perdoe, não me odeie. Cuide deles pra mim, por favor. Ajude Eileen...

- Eu jamais odiaria você, Flor! – exclamou Snape, chorando, pegando nas mãos dela. – Não morra... por favor, não morra!

- Prometa, Severus. Prometa que irá cuidar deles! – tentou gritar Florence, não conseguindo.

- Eu prometo. Eu lhe dou minha palavra.

- Liz... onde ela está? Deixem-me ver minha filha... – pediu Florence. Eileen trouxe a pequena bebê para perto dela e Florence beijou a cabeça da filha, sorrindo ao ver os olhos negros da pequena e não se moveu mais.

E assim, Florence se foi.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Snape sobreviveu a Grande Guerra.

Ele lutou e sobreviveu. Por seus filhos.

Ele prometera cuidar deles. Ele não podia falhar com Florence novamente, já falhara com ela em vida, não podia falhar agora.

Ele havia prometido à ela, havia dado sua palavra.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** fic pequena e triste, minha primeira angst com morte de personagem.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigada pelas reviews, sei que não é todo mundo que curte fic triste: **Yasmin Potter **e **Alice's Doll**.

**REVIEWS**


End file.
